What Happens Now?
by E.M. Rosing
Summary: What happens after Tori has been discovered and performed on the Platinum Music Awards? And what will happen to Tori and Beck and Jade and all of their friends at Hollywood Arts?


Tori Vega was backstage after the Platinum Music Awards. Everything had finally settled down. Mason had talked to her about a recording contract; so had other producers. Everyone was congratulating her. She'd met so many people, like Katy Perry and Usher and Justin Timberlake and Adam Levine and so on and so on. It had been crazy and insanely awesome. But now, everything was quiet as Tori gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. She had slight bags under her eyes, but her face also had a bright, lit up quality to it. Doors were opening to success and the future and Tori was excited. But she was also nervous. What if a new path took her away from her loved ones; away from her mom, her dad, Trina? What if it took her away from Hollywood Arts, away from her friends; away from Cat and Robbie and Jade and Andre and … Beck?

"Hey," said a voice from behind her. Tori turned. It was Jade.

"Hey," said Tori trying to sound upbeat but really just coming off as tired.

"You did really great," said Jade.

"Yeah? Thank you so much by the way!" exclaimed Tori giving Jade a quick hug.

"Okay now," giggled Jade awkwardly. "Get off me."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"You deserved it," said Jade with a bittersweet smile. "The costume was itchy anyways."

"Still, it means a lot, Jade."

"Like I said, you deserved it."

Tori didn't feel like she'd deserved it. She had nearly kissed Jade's ex-boyfriend, Beck.

"Yeah," said Tori hesitantly, "about that."

"About what?" asked Jade.

"I almost kissed Beck or Beck almost kissed me, I don't know. But what's important was that we didn't kiss, cause I couldn't do that to you. I'm sorry," blurted Tori.

"I know," said Jade bluntly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing over video chat. I know what happened. And thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Thanks for not kissing him. That's why I gave you the performance back."

Tori was stunned. She couldn't believe Jade had just said that.

"Honestly," continued Jade. "I'm not over Beck and I thank you for respecting that. If I were in your shoes I would have jumped at the chance. You're a good friend."

"So are we friends?" asked Tori.

"I guess," said Jade. "Um, I'm sorry for rubbing my foot on your burger."

"It's okay," giggled Tori.

They stood there a moment longer, in awkward silence until Mason's assistant came into the room.

"Tori, your limo is here to take you to the after-party."

"Okay! Do you wanna go?" she asked turning to Jade.

"Nah, I'm okay," said Jade. "I think I'm just gonna head home and go to bed."

"Okay, see you Monday," said Tori, walking away.

Jade was left alone. She turned to wander out, but suddenly Beck stepped into the room from behind the curtains.

"That was a nice thing you did," he said, his hands in the pockets of his distressed blue jeans.

"Yeah, well, I do that from time to time," sighed Jade.

Beck was standing there right in front of her, looking at her with his piercing brown eyes. Jade had always been a sucker for his eyes. They showed so much emotion. It always cut right through her and crippled her, giving her butterflies and making her heart skip beats. Now was no exception.

"What?" she asked as he stared down at her. They were standing so close. She could smell him. She'd always loved that he smelled so amazing without even wearing cologne.

"Nothing," he said softly, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you like Tori?" she asked. There was sadness behind her question, Beck could obviously tell.

"I do, a lot."

"She's… She's really great," Jade said reluctantly.

"That she is," he said with the half smile Jade loved so much. "I really respect you for giving her the performance ba–"

Jade cut Beck off with a kiss. She was trying. She was trying so hard. But for what? Was she trying to get him back? Was she trying to get over him? What? Her lips were moving frantically against his, desperate to feel something. But nothing came. He didn't kiss her back. She broke away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking at his face then quickly to the floor. She was blinking back tears.

"Jade," sighed Beck. "I'm sorry too."

"No, I know, I understand," she said, getting choked up.

"Jade," he said again, lifting her face and then bending down and kissing her. This time, they were both kissing, but still, Jade felt nothing. She broke away once more.

"I guess this is it," she said, whipping her face.

"I guess so," he replied bitterly. Neither of them thought it would ever end. But it did.

"Of all people had to be Vega," said Jade, rolling her eyes and smirking to herself.

"I thought you just said she was great."

"She is, I just should have known."

Beck looked at her with an almost guilty look on her face.

"I still love you," said Jade. "It's just different now."

"I know what you mean," replied Beck.

"I still sincerely care about you and your happiness. It's just not… It's not the same anymore."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"I'm always gonna be on your side, Beck. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Thank you."

She had been looking at the floor when she'd told him that, but now she let her eyes flicker to his face. She gave him a quick smile before once again looking at her shoes.

"I'll always be here for you too," said Beck.

"Thanks," said Jade.

Beck took her by the shoulder and pulled her in for a warm hug; a friend hug. And that was it. They were friends and nothing more. They broke away, looked at each other, smiled, and walked away, going opposite directions.


End file.
